To produce a downscaled semiconductor device, an exposure apparatus using extreme ultra violet (EUV) light (hereinafter, also “EUV exposure apparatus”) has been developed. The EUV exposure apparatus includes a plurality of mirrors to perform exposure and transfer from a photomask to a semiconductor substrate being a transfer target substrate. However, the mirror reflectance of the EUV light is relatively low and thus a limit is set on the number of mirrors to suppress a reduction in a light amount of the EUV light reaching the semiconductor substrate. When the number of mirrors is small, the flexibility of correcting a position difference (an overlay error) between a ground pattern of the semiconductor substrate and a transfer pattern to be exposed is reduced. Actually, in the EUV exposure apparatus, high-order correction on overlay is difficult to perform and it is hard to enhance overlay accuracy associated with downscaling of the semiconductor device.